Love of the Wicked (Bendy x Reader)
by TheCrumpetTrumpet
Summary: Cover by CloneG on DeviantArt :Story may contain Blood/Violence: From the start your life wasn't all that great. Weird shit happened here and there but it went unnoticed. After years of this, its finally happened. Your life was sent into a whirl of unforeseen consequence and dangers around every corner that stuck you in places thinkable only to the unconscious thought...
1. Chapter 1

**_This is for people who don't understand:_**

 _ **(Y/N)= Your name (H/C)= Hair Color (E/C)= Eye Color**_

 ** _Your dialogue will be in normal font, other characters throughout the story will have Bold,Italic or Underlined font._**

~| Your Pov |~

~ A light breeze of cool air blew across the face of a young bright eyed girl, the wind gently made her loose fabric dance in the current. She was dressed in her favorite striped sweater and plain old blue jeans. As the cold air blew again, she stopped and breathed in beep letting a warm smile form over her face. It widened not from the cool air but from the beautiful view of leaves falling off the trees and the slight crunching sound she made as she walked. This is why this was her favorite time of year, she loved the thought of sitting round a warm fireplace drinking hot chocolate as she celebrated her birthday with her closet family and friends. The thought of it filled her heart with warmth and joy she only gets to feel once a year. This feeling gave her a sudden bolt of energy and excitement, Which sprung her forth down the sidewalk making the leaves pick up and quickly scatter out of her way as she made her way home.~

~ Buzzz, Buzzz: She quickly picked up her phone and answered.~

"Hello?"

" _Hey (Y\N) were you at? Iv'e been waiting for you to pick up_."

"Oh! I'm sorry Jessica I didn't know. I'm almost home, just a few more blocks to go."

" _Oh? really? Ok! see you soon then!_ "

" Yup.. See you soon."

~ You quickly hung up and stuck the phone back into your pocket. You knew Jessica was always a impatient person, but lately shes been pushing it. You've always been someone that took their time and enjoyed the little things in life, but lately with Jessica around those times have become quiet a blessing to you. You quickly scurried your way down the sidewalk and eventually made your way to your doorstep. You open up the door and was greeted with a warm hug.~

" _Happy Birthday (Y\N)!_ "

"Thank you Jessica!"

" _And guess what!_ "

" What?" ~ You ask a little impatiently ~

" I got you Two birthday presents this year!" ~ She then hands you a nicely wrapped box with a small tag that hung to the side with your name written on it. Jessica hands you the box and steps back as you begin to peel away the wrapping. Jessica's smile widens once she sees the look on your face when you grab ahold of the pink plushy bunny.~

" _I take it that you like it?_ "

" Do I like it?! No! I love it!" ~ You then run over to Jessica and embrace her in a tight hug.~ "Thank you so much! Its wonderful!"

~ Jessica then crosses her arms and smiles warmly.~ " _Well.. If you like that one so much, Then I'm sure you would flip once you hear what your next one is."_

"Oh really? What could possibly be better then this?!"

~ Jessica then steps aside and motions for you to follow her out the door. Not sure what she was planning, you reluctantly follow her anyway.~


	2. Chapter 2

~ You follow Jessica out your doorway only too see a tall slender man in a nicely dressed tux make his way out of a silver lined SUV, slowly walking his way up the sidewalk towards you and Jessica. Unsure of what to make of the situation, you grab ahold of Jessica's sleeve and give it a small tug. ~

" Um, Jessica?"

 _" Yes (Y/N)?"_

" I really appreciate how you get me gift every year, but isn't a personal male stripper a little to much on your end?"

You then begin to see Jessica turn a dark shade of red at your sudden outrageous remark. ~

" _What! No! I would never! ~Sigh~ "Just, go help your mum out of the car will you? "_

~ You stop dead in your tracks and look her straight in the eyes.~

"What did you say?! "

" I _said go help your mum out of the car.._ "

" You called my mum over! Why would you do such a thing!?"

" _I-I thought.. you would like to see your mum.. Cause its been like ten years since you seen her last._ "

~ You then begin to irritably red your temples~ " Jessica. Have you ever wondered why I never call my mum, or go see her, or even talk to her?"

" _No.. I-I just thought I could help, make this year a bit more special.._ "

~ You then begin to see Jessica tear up from your sudden outburst of anger. ~ ~Sigh~ " I'm sorry for yelling, Just go help your stripper get comfortable. I will go down and help mum out of the car. "

~ You then once again begin to see Jessica blush madly at you.~

" _PLEASE! stop saying that!_ "

"Hehe, alright have it your way."

~ You jog yourself down to the car and open the passenger door open. Your mum looks up and you and gives you a bright smile.~

" Hi mum. long time no see. "

" Hi Dearie! Do please help me out here a bit, my cane is in the back, will you quickly grab it for me?"

" Yeah... sure. "

~ You hand her the cane and she inches herself up out of the car. You grab ahold of her and and walk her towards the house. Once inside, you close the door behind you and walk your mum to the kitchen table were Jessica and the man were sitting.~

" It took me and Darell forever to find you! This place is nothing but a maze, it was especially hard when Jessica over here was giving us the directions."

 _" Sorry..."_

" Its quiet alright! We made it here safe and sound, thats all that matters! ~ You mum then averts her gaze for Jessica and focus on you.~ " And now for you!" ~ You mum then reaches into her pocket and brings out a small nicely wrapped box.~ " Here you go Dearie, Happy Birthday! "

~You grabbed ahold of the box and began to open it. You eyes widen once you find yourself staring down at a small crossed necklace that was lined in small diamonds that shimmered like stars. ~

"Wow... were did you get something like this?"

"A long time ago I got it as a anniversary gift from you father. "

~ You then hanged it around your neck silently promising yourself never to take it off ~

" I know you would take care of it. Besides I thought it would be perfect companion gift for the second thing I brought for you today."

"Wait you got me another one?"

~She smiles at you then looks behind her at Darell.~ "Darell? Could you please hand me the other box?" ~ He nods his head and reached behind him and hands your mum the next gift.~

" Here we are! Its a bit heavy, but I'm sure your strong enough to handle it! "

~You unwrap it and find yourself looking at the same old raggedy box that your dad had when you were young. Last time you seen it, it was at that old workshop he always took you to the you were young. A little bit confused you looked up at your mum with a question spinning itself around in your head, almost censing this your mum holds up her and to stop you before you could ask.~

" Jessica, Darell? Could me and (Y\N) have a small talk?"

~ Jessica and Darell nod their heads in silence and slowly make their way out of the kitchen, leaving your and you mum alone to talk it out. Your mum then turns around to see you looking at her with a very angered expression written all over your face.~

" Now! I know what your thinking (Y\N). "

" How did you get this?! ~You quickly interrupted~

" I'm sorry.. I knew you would do this.,"

" Then why did you if you knew I would be upset about it?!"

" Because! He would of wanted it!" 

" Since when did you ever care about father?! All you ever did was push him away all these years! And now here you are at my house, giving me whats not even your to give away in the first place!"

" Please (Y\N) let me explain." 

" Please do.."

" Before your dad's disappeared I-I decided to look through this belongings to see if there was anything worth salvaging. As I dug through I found the box underneath your dad's side of the bed. Sticking out from the side I found a piece of paper with your name on it. Once I pulled out, and I found out it was a small note. Once I got done reading it, and It said it was to be given to you on your twentieth birthday. So without saying anything, I stuck it back under the bed were it stayed and gathered dust all these years." ~ She then looks down at the floor with a guilty face~

" Mum I knew you looked in it, please tell me that you didn't take anything.."

" Yes.. I am guilty of that, but I sure you I didn't take nothing from it. As a matter of fact, I was scared to even touch it. "

"What do you even mean?"

"Go ahead, open it and find out.."

~ You stare at your mum for a little bit in confusion, but you decided it was just probably her dementia kicking in. Shaking your head, you slowly un-wrap the box and peel open the wooden lid. Inside the box was a small dusty VHS tape, a miniaturized pentagram necklace, and a ragged old book.~

"I-is that it mum? Theres nothing to be afraid of here." ~ You look up at her to see her all wide eyed and scared. ~ " Seriously? you could calm down, see? " ~ You pick up the box and try to show her the insides. She closed her eyes and flinched as the box got closer to her.~

" P-Please, just keep it away."

" Mum seriously? Whats even wrong with it?"

" Don't you see it?" 

~ You look down at the box and squint, trying your best to see what she means. ~ "I don't see it."

" Its the pentagram! You know, the sign of the evil, the cursed, the damned! Didn't you lean anything while in church?! "

"Mum..really?"

" Yes really! "

~ Sigh~ " Fine.." ~You then shut the lib and puts it up on the counter.~

" Its alright mum.. Lets just give this a break ok? I got some cake in the fridge for us to eat." ~ You get into the fridge and grab your mum a nice big slice of cake. ~ " Here you go. "

" Thank you (Y\N)"

~ You smile at your mum and decide to enjoy the rest of your party. ~

~| Time Lapse! |~

~ As the party drew to an end, you gave everyone their hugs and thanks and showed them out the door. Once you got done clean up your mess, you decided it was time to relax. Walking over to your couch, you put up your feet, kicked off your socks and wrapped yourself in a thick cover. As you began to relax and fall asleep, your eyes snapped themselves open as you just remembered that you didn't get a good look at the box from earlier. So getting out of your warm cover and comfy spot, you got up and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing the box, you opened it up and began to search thought the stuff. You grabbed the VHS tape and wondered to yourself if the thing even still worked and if you still even had a operating VHS player. If you did, I knew it had to be in the attic. You surprised yourself that you did find that old rust bucket. Making sure that all the parts were still there, you walked over to the TV and plunged it in. You then went ahead and grabbed the VHS tape and read on the worn out sticker one the back. "The old song, eh? Well then, nothing like turning up the creep factor with a title like that.", you thought to yourself. " But it really didn't matter to you an,y its from your dad after all." So you gladly slid it in the player and waited for it to turn on. For the first few minutes all you saw was all static across the screen, then in a blink of an eye, a what looked like 1930's kids show popped up, accompanied by the old timey music. Once you took a seat at your couch, almost instantly a little cat like thing popped up on the screen and along side him was this dog dancing playing a flute. You stared for a second thinking you seen this from somewhere. "Wait a sec!" It took you a few minutes but you knew who these character were! They were Bendy and Boris! You have forgotten all about them, its been a very long time.. You sat back and watched the show for a couple of hours as they danced and sung their way down the road, After awhile of this you began to doze off. You tried your best fight back the sleep, but with no prevail. You laid there and began to snore when stopped playing its one tune and become static on the screen. The static jolted you awake, but being lazy as you are, you laid there and continued to watch the static until you began to fall back to sleep. Right before you shut your eyes all the way, the TV started to drip a crimson colored liquid from the corners of the screen.~ "Wait that wasn't right that wasn't right." , you thought to yourself, but before you could do anything, your eyes shut and you were fast asleep..~


	3. Chapter 3

~ You woke up with your heart pounding and sweet pouring down your face as the alarm beside your bedside when off. You rubbed your eyes and sat yourself up in bed letting your feet hit the ice cold floor. Waking up took a little while before a state of confusion started to dawn over you. As you looked around your bed room in confusion ads you tried to make sense of what was happening. ~

"I didn't fall asleep here.. I swore I was laying on the couch and crashed there.."

~ You sat there letting situation to sink in. Tears began to roll down your face as fear clutched down on you. Your body shook as you got out of bed. You quickly put on some clothes and slippers before you decided to walk out your bedroom. To make sure it was save,you peaked you head out the hallway and tip-toed your way to the living room to see if everything was alright.~

"I-it must of been a dream, but I could of swore it was almost real."

~ As you walked past your TV on your way to the kitchen, your TV turned on with a loud static that screeched throughout the entire house. With a startled jump you spun yourself around and stared hard at your TV. When your limbs stopped shaking and your heart started to beat normal, you walked over to the TV and turned it off and pulled the plug. ~

"Ok.. that should do it?"

~You then heard a solid thud in the kitchen. You jumped and your eyes widened, you looked to were the noise was coming from and began to sneak you way to the kitchen. Peering your head around the corner, you took your time and scanned your surroundings. With nothing here you made a big sigh of relief and got up from your hiding place. You walked around the table to see that it was your dad's box that that made the thud sound when it hit the floor. You picked it up quickly and checked for any damage it sustained. Setting it back on the counter in a safe spot, you decided to get a cup of tea to try to calm your nerves. ( like coffee helps.. lol )

Once you were calmed down, you picked up the phone and called Jessica. After awhile of chitchat you made some plans to get out of the house for awhile hoping that maybe it would help you. As you sat at your table waiting for her, you decided to look through the box some more. Digging though it, you picked up the little pentagram necklace. You decided to look a bit closer and began to see little symbols scratched all along the sides. Interested, you flipped the necklace over and could see that someone edged your name in the back. As you studied it more the warmer it seemed to get. Once you put it down you heard Jessica knock at the door. You walked over and gladly opened up the door to find Jessica waiting for you.~

" _Hey (Y\N). On my way over I was thinking if you would like to take a walk around the block instead. Would that be ok?_ "

"Y-yeah sure. "

" _Hey (Y\N) whats wrong?_ "

" I really don't know how to explain it to you.. Its just weird things started to happen last night once you and mum left, but everything is fine now!" ~You then muster up a warm smile for her. ~

" _Alright (Y/N)..._ " ~she looks down at your hands~ " _Oh! that pretty! May I see it?_ "

" Yeah sure! My mum gave it to me."

~ You gladly hand Jessica the necklace, but she drops with the instant it touches her hand.~

" _Oh wow thats really hot! "_

"Oh sorry Jessica! Here come inside lets get your hand under some cold water." ~ You quickly crouch down pick up the necklace, and hurry Jessica in to take care of her burn. As you two hurry to the kitchen, the TV turns on with static once again blaring throughout the entire house. Both of you stop dead sentience and stare at the TV. ~

" Ok Jessica.. Lets just turn around and go some place else."

" _(Y\N) whats going on?_ "

" I have no clue. Come lets go!"

~Deciding not to wait for her , you grab her by the arm and ran with her out the door.~

" _Were are we going?!_ "

" To my mum's... were ever that is..."

~ Jessica grabs ahold of your shirt and stops you.~

" _Let me drive I have a better idea were to go._ "


	4. Chapter 4

~ You began to drift off to sleep as you watched the street lights pass one by one in a rhythmatic motion. The sun was just starting to set and Jessica has been driving down the same dirt road for hours. You sat passenger seat and began to worry that she might fall sleep at the wheel. You sat yourself up and tapped Jessica's shoulder. ~

" Hey Jessica would you like me to take the wheel for a bit, its been a few hours now.?"

" _No I think I will be alright (Y\N). Besides I don't think you know were this church is anyways."_

 _"_ Wait your taking me to a church? How does a church even relate to this situation?!"

" _Pffft! really...?"_

 _"_ Jessica.. be honest with me. I know you don't know what your doing right now, let alone know if the church can even help us with this type of stuff."

" _Well I'm sure of one thing, that necklace of yours has to go. The world knows that the pentagram is a sign of bad voodoo, especially when it burns the shit out of your hand whenever you touch the god dam thing."_

" Your about as bad as my mum is."

" _I'm serious (Y\N). The last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you... With you gone,..I- I don't know what I would do without you._ "

~ Sigh ~ " I know.. but surely there has to be another option other then the church."

" _Well... Other then your mum, the church is your only other option, but I wasn't sure you would want to see your mum again. Don't think I didn't noticed how upset you were last night when you found out that I called her over._ "

"I know Jessica but as much as I don't want to see her, I rather get my mum's option first. After all, she is the one that gave the necklace to me, surly she could help better then the church... right?"

" _I don't like how you sound so unsure, but I agree with you on this. Best we get her help first, she might know more when what shes letting onto._ "

" Fingers crossed."

~| Time Lapse! |~

~ A few hours passed by until you and Jessica finally find the place and park the car. You got out of the car and were immediately met with a chilling gust of wind. You crossed your arms and shivered, quickly zipped up your jacket. Once situated you looked around the parking lot for Jessica and found her beating you to the doors of the apartment building. ~

" No need to rush Jessica! "

" _I wasn't waiting on your slow ass. Its freezing out there! Besides I really need to make it back home, I got work in the morning so do you!_ "

" Yeah, I know. "

~ You make your way towards the elevator and press the 5th floor.~

" Lets hope shes still here."

~| Time Lapse |~

~ You waited outside the door for about an hour continuously knocking at your mum's door.~

" _(Y\N)! Just give up! I don't think they are there!_ "

" Just give them a few more minutes! They outta be here! "

~ You frantically continued you knocking as fear began to boil itself to the surface.~

" _I'm getting really tired (Y\N). Please can we go home!_ "

~ Sigh ~ " Not yet, let me try one last thing ok? "

" Fine! Just make it quick! "

~ You stepped back from the door and walked across the hallway to the neighbors.~

"What? Are you seriously going to bug your mum's neighbors now? "

" Yes,.. yes I am."

~ You knocked a few times, stood back and waited. It wasn't long before a tall slender man answered the door. You looked up and your eyes widened to find that it was Darell standing at the door. ~

" Wait.. I-I thought.."

" Were we seriously knocking at the wrong door for a whole hour! Are you serious (Y\N)! I thought you knew what you were doing!"

~ You look back as Jessica and stick out your tongue in an attempt to end the argument. You look back at Darell and give him your best innocent smile.~

" Could I come in for a bit? I really need to see mum for a second. "

~ He smiles back and nods his head for you to come in. Once you and Jessica go inside, you two were hit with a strong cinnamon like odor. You quickly covered your mouth as you began to gag from the stench. ~

" _Holy crap! I take it your mum like cinnamon!_ "

" Thank you Captain Obvious! "

 _" Sure! Always there to help."_

 _"_ Are you two ok?" 

~ You and Jessica both jump from the sudden appearance from your mum. ~

" Oh! Yes, we're fine. Just adjusting.. "

" Its the cinnamon isn't it? "

~ You and Jessica stand there quiet, not sure how to respond without hurting her feelings. Your mum then begins to chuckle at your childish behavior.~

" Its alright (Y\N), You never did like the smell of cinnamon since you were little. I would of took the air freshener down if you would of gave me a warning that you were coming over today."

~ You then unconsciously begin to rub your head not sure how to put your situation into words. "

" You got the same bad habit your dad gets when troubles afoot. Just spit it out.. Whats wrong.~

" Well,.. you see... I- No we!. "

~ Jessica then quickly cuts you off before you could finish your sentence.~

" (Y\N) jut got herself cursed.. Thats all. We need your help getting rid of the Pentagram necklace to get that curse out of her house."

~ You snap your head back towards Jessica and punch her in the arm for interfering.~

" _Ouch! Sorry! You were taking to long!_ "

" I was trying to take it slow! "

~ Your mum then clears her throat to catch your attention. You feel your heart sink as you slowly turn around to look at your mum. ~

" (Y\N).."

" Yeah."

" I told you to be careful with the box and that there was something wrong with it in the beginning. But luckily for you, I know what to do.."

~ Your mum then holds out her hand for you to hand her the necklace. You reluctantly hand it over and watch your mum disappear around the corner to the kitchen. ~

" W-what do you think shes going to do (Y\N)?"

~ Before you could answer her, you head the sicking sounds of gears grinding against metal. You covered your ears as the ringing began to pierce its way into your brain. Once the sicking sound stopped, you mum came walking around the corner with a confined expression on her face. ~

"There we go problem solved.."

~You and Jessica look at each other for a while in a WTF just happened.~

" T-thanks mum.."

" Um hm. Now is there any more problems I should know about?"

" Not that I know about. "

" Ok good. Now (Y\N), one last thing I need you to do."

" Yeah? "

" I don't want you back here until you've burned that box of yours. "

"What? Why would I do that?! "

" I now see my suspicions are correct. Your father is a no good dirty lier! I told him not to mess with that stuff. And look were we are now, our family is cursed! I want you to go home and burn the wretched box and all its contents. "

~ Your mouth dropped at your mum's sudden outburst of rage. You then felt your blood begin to boil with anger as you heard your mum talk about dad in such a way. ~

" You know what.. Fuck you. I don't even want to see you anymore, especially after hearing you even dare talk about dad like that. Dad look good care of you, gave you everything you ever wanted, made sure you were happy and safe, and now look how your repaying him! As I see it, looks like dad loved you more then you loved him back!"

~ You then spit on the floor at the bottom of her feet, stomped your way out and slammed the door behind you once Jessica snuck her way past. ~

~ | Yet Another Time Lapse! |~

~ A few minutes passed before Jessica looks over at you. ~

" _You going to be alright? I don't know you and your mum hated each other that much_."

~ Sigh ~ " I don't "hate" her. Hate is a pretty strong word to use in this kind of situation. Its more along the lines of that I " Disagree" with her. "

" _(Y\N).. Don't you think that " Disagreement" you toe had was a little to much?_ "

" No it was exactly what she needed. I've been dealing with that shit for years, especially ever since dad went missing when I was twelve. "

" _Esh, That long?... Do you mind if I ask what happened? or do you just want to let this drop?_ "

" No, I do owe you a apology and a reason after all."

" I'm all ears (Y\N), but we don't have long, we're almost at your house. Do you just want to call me tomorrow and explain to me?"

" Yeah sure.."

~ It wasn't long before Jessica pulled into your driveway to let you out.~

" _Good night (Y\N)! I will call you tomorrow sometime after work to see how your doing._ "

" Same here. See ya later Jessica! "

~ You stand there waving until you see Jessica drive away and disappear around the bend. You stop waving once your arm began to ache and make your way inside the house to warm yourself up. Instead of relaxing on the couch like to so desperately wanted, you instead walked to the kitchen wand grabbed your dad's box. You angrily dug through it hoping to find some sort of answer as to what was going on. With your church in vein you stood up from your chair, picked up the box and chucked it at the wall breaking it into millions of little splinters. After your heart stopped racing and your blood stopped boiling, you sat back down and stared at the mess you made. With a Sigh, you got yourself up and began to clean up your mess. As you swept away the debris out of the way, you noticed a small piece of paper sticking out. Picking it up you realized it was a letter.~

"Strange..I didn't see this in the box.."

~You quickly torn it open and began to read it right away. ~

 **~ | Dear (Y\N),**

 **Its seems a life time since we last seen each other. I really do miss hearing your sweet voice. If your back in town, why don't you come visit the workshop. There's something I've been really needing to show you.**

 **~ With love ~ Your dad. | ~**

~ Once you finished reading the letter, you walked over to the table and gently placed it down. You understood that the letterset of been really old just by the way the edged crumble in your hand. But, you needed answers and this letter right here was your only ticket to get them. Without thinking it over, you knew it was time to give your good old dad a visit at the workshop. ~


	5. Chapter 5

~| _Before I begin this Chapter, I wanted to let you know that the rest of this book with have some basis on the game's layout and it's chapters_ |~

~You woke up to the aggravating sound of your alarm clock, once you smacked it off the nightstand you tossed and turned in bed for a few minutes before getting up and doing your daily routine. Once you got dressed and got your knapsack all packed, you went to the kitchen and got yourself one or two cups of coffee before you hit the road. Knowing Jessica would be here today to pick you up and take you to that church, you wrote her a note full of bullshit excises as to why you can't go. Leaving that on the table you made your way to the door and grabbed your knapsack. On your way to the car you typed the address (That was on the letter) into the GPS. It took a few hours of backtracking and U-Turns until you made it to the workshop. Once you parked the car, you got out and took a good look around. It wasn't as good of shape as you remembered it. It had broken and boarded windows, and trees and vines growing all over the place. Overall the place was left to rot and decay as the years passed by. ~

~After a few minutes of just standing there looking around, you eventually walked up to the front doors and tried to open them. When they wouldn't budge, you then tried the windows with the same luck. In frustration you stood back and looked around trying to see if theres another way in, when out of the corner of your eye you see the back door unlock and swing open a little. Crouching down you snuck over to the door and peeped your head in, seeing that the close is clear you took a step inside. When you got in most of what you could see of the place was that it looked the exact same as the outside, but instead of trees and vines there was ink covering the ceiling to the floor. Looking down you started to regret that you didn't wear my boots. As you made your way, you slipped and slid until you caught yourself on a corner. Standing there holding yourself up, you heard the door slam shut behind you. Startled you spun around quickly letting go of the corner in the process. With out nothing to hold onto, you slipped right onto your ass with a loud thud. Covered in ink, you got up slowly and made your way back to the door and tried to open it with all the strength you could muster. With no luck, you turned around and quickly made your way across the hall. Once you made it to what seemed to be the only dry place there, you shook as much ink off you as you could. Once you got half decent looking, you took a seat on the floor to catch your breath. ~

Were did all this ink come from! Why would anyone need this much!

Your yells echoed though out the workshop, with this you covered your mouth. First a few minutes of silence then you heard the faintest of foot steps heading your way. As fear gripped you, you hid behind what looked like a piece of broken up machinery. As you crouched there you heard the foot steps get closers. Once you stopped hearing then for a bit you decided to peeked your head around the corner. To your surprise, standing in front of you was this black humanoid figure covered in sticky ink wearing overalls and wore some sort of dirty cartoonish mask over its face. As if sensing you were staring, the figure turned its head quickly staring right back at you.

~In a clear human voice it said.~ _Hello little sheep. I wondered were you ran off to._ ~ It takes a few steps towards you with it's arms extended as if to show you no harm. ~

~Your eyes widen as you take a few steps backwards, once you realized that you cornered yourself, your adrenaline started to kick in. With out thinking you ran towards it and swung your fists landing one right into it jaw. In a startled yell it fell on the ground clutching the right side of it's face. Noticing this you took the advantage and booked it down the hall at full speed. Once you felt that you were far enough away you slowed down and looked behind you. Realizing that theres no one chasing you, you decided it would be best to take a break to catch your breath. Once your heart slowed and your breath was back to normal you began to explore trying to find a place out of there. ~

W-what did I get myself into! This was a absolute horrible idea! ~You start to feel your eyes swell up with tears.~

 _No need to cry my little sheep. Everything will be just fine._

~You jump from the sound of it's voice, and once again start running down that hall for your life. Not knowing were this hallway lead, you turned the corner and found yourself at an dead end.~

~Not knowing were to go you began to panic, you then grabbed one of the boards laying on the floor to protect yourself with. Not long after, you hear the foot steps make its way in your direction then see the creature makes its way holding a shovel in it's hand.~

 _Ah! There you are. Why do you run? Theres no use._ ~It then takes a few steps towards you edging you closer into the corner. ~

~You then once again run at it and try to hit it with your board. Completely missing your target, You dropped the board and tried to run.~

~In a lightning fast reflex, It grabs you by the collar of your shirt and throws you right back into the corner with a hard smack on the wall. It then looks at you and tightens it's grip on the shovel. ~

 _You want to be like that eh?_

~ Before you could get up off the floor, you feel a hard force at the back of your skull. You collapse onto the floor and begin to see the world start to turn black. ~


	6. Chapter 6

Once you woke up and got back to reality, you blinking a few times in confusion. When your vision cleared up, you automatically noticed that your arms and legs were bounded to a wooden chair. Looking around you see that you were in a large open room with boards were nailed spastically on the walls, miniature pentagrams that were littered all over the floor, and candles in every inch of the space possible. Just by taking in the view of the place sent chills down your spine, with that feeling you completely panicked. You tried to squirmed and wiggle you way out of the ropes. With no luck you then tried to rock the chair back and forth eventually tipping it over hitting the floor with a loud smack. You layed on your side for a bit, piss more then ever before you when you heard a door opened up behind you. You froze in place as the foot step got closer. before you even realized it, hands grabbed the side of the chair setting you upright.

 _Ah, I see your awake. Now excuse the whole hit you in the back of the head with a shovel and tie you to a chair thing, I had to get you here some how._

What do you want from me! Let me go! ~As you rocked the chair back and forth in fit of rage.~

~The thing grabbed ahold of your shoulders and started to shake you.~ _Calm down Y\N! No need for screaming, don't want him to hear us now._

~You stopped and looked at the thing in fright. ~ H-How do you know my name...

 _Isn't it obvious? ~_ It takes a few steps back, extends its arms out in a open pose as if trying to make you see something written on it's chest.~

~ You stared at it trying to make sense of its motions.~ I-I don't understand..

It lets it's arms drop and walks behind you to the door. Once it came back, it flopped your knapsack in front of you and dug through it. Once it had everything out and all over the room, it brings you the book that somehow got in there when you packed it last night. ~

Hey! thats mine put it back!

~ It holds it up in front of your face, right out of your reach.~ _Its actually mine I just let you barrow it until you got my letter silly._

Wha?.. No thats my dad's, he gave that to me for my birthday!

 _I know I did, I remember everything I gave to you. The letter, The VHS tape, this book, and I believe I put a pentagram necklace in there too.. Correct?_ ~It looks up at you to see what it just said is sinking in.~

Wha.. no no no, you can't be... my dad has been dead for years! I don't believe a word you saying!

 _Really now?_ ~ He then reached for his neck and pulled out what you thought was a inky gooey string until you looked down and seen that it was exactly like the necklace you had that your mum destroyed. ~

~You stared at the necklace for a few minutes and looked up at him and started to cry.~ It can't be..

~With a heavy sigh, your now deformed dad grabbed a knife and cut the ropes, letting your arms and legs move freely. Grabbing a chair from the far corner, he pulled it in front of you and sat down. He then took off his mask and sat it beside the chair and waited for you to stop crying. Once you decided to calm down, he put his hand on your shoulder making you look up at him. ~ _Y\N.. tell me. Do you believe me now?_

~You looked up with your eyes red and sat there staring at him.~ Yes.. I-I believe you.

~He let go of your shoulders and leaned back in his chair.~ _Now I can already see the questions broiling to the surface, go ahead and ask away.._

~You looked down at the floor for a bit, then asked what happened to him.~

~In a clam voice he said.~ _The ink machine over loaded with ink, exploded, and I drowned in the after math. When I resurfaced my body was completely devoured of what remained of my human form._

You stared at him in complete horror. Well then.. Thats was rash..

 _Yes I know... Next question._

~Blinking a few times. You then asked why he left you all those years ago.~

~He sat there in complete silence for a few minutes passed.~ _I had no choice in that matter, I couldn't leave or escape this place even if I wanted to. That same goes for you to Y\N your stuck here with me until the day you die._

What?! What do you mean I'm stuck here! I got a life outside of this place!

 _You should of thought of possible abduction before you go exploring abandoned places. Besides, even if you did make it to the top floor, he won't let you leave. He would simply catch you and kill you. I went insane because of that, just recently with your arrival I'm finally able to think straight and recall past events. Speaking of insanity and memory loss, sorry for hitting you in the back of the head with the shovel._

OK first off, who is this "He" your talking about.

~He leans in closer to you and whispers in your ear.~ _This "he" is named Bendy. ~_ He then leans back acting that what he did was not weird at all.~

Why did you have to whisper that?..

 _So he doesn't show up and kill both of us obviously. Saying his name summons him._

As you sat there a disturbing thought hit you. Umm.. Dad?

 _Yes?!_ ~He exclaimed three octaves higher.~

What your telling me is that those cartoon characters that I watched on the VHS tape you gave me are living breathing creatures? How is that even possible.

 _Yes its possible alright._ ~As he was about to explain, he stops mid sentence and sniffs the air.~ _Ok Y\N, we will talk about this later, for now we must get to my room for the night, quickly._ ~ He puts his mask back on, grabs your stuff, throws that into the room, then grabs your arm taking you into the room with him. Shutting the door behind him, he locks it then turns out the light on his stand. ~

Whats going on?!.. ~As you try to whisper silently.~

~He puts his ear to the door and listens.~

Dad! please answer me!

 _Shhh... Bendy will hear you. Best to sleep now while you can. When you wake I will explain everything to you._

~With a sigh of defeat, you got up grabbed your knapsack, and went to the corner and layed down. As you fell asleep, you heard thumps and crashes outside the door while your dad was on guard. The last thing you felt before you fell asleep was a strange sense of complete happiness. ~


	7. Chapter 7

~You ran and ran as the cuts that were inflicted upon you bleed down your arms and face. Looking behind you the hallways lights shattered giving into the darkness that followed. The black veins shot from the darkness and began to crawl up the walls peeling back the wallpaper with it. Then out of nowhere the black veins switched positions as if alive and started to creep along the floor closing in behind you. You rounded the corner at full sprint until one of them caught you by the ankle. You fell on your back with a hard smack and was dragged right back into the darkness of which you ran from. Once the veins let go of you, you got up and started to run away only to smack right into a wall. The impact sent you falling backwards onto the floor with blurry vision that followed. Once you could see clearly you found yourself in a small room with a black sticky substance dripping from the ceiling above. You stood there studying the room when you heard a scrapping sound against wood. Turning around slowly, you seen a tall figure looming in the doorway. As it edged itself closer into the room, you in return took steps closer to the wall behind you. With your back plastered to the wall with nowhere to go, black hands sprung forth grabbing you by the wrists, ankles and neck preventing your escape. You then began to struggle to get loose from the wall. With the effort in vein you become limp and begin to cry. Without you realizing it, the dark figure stood in front of you watching as you struggled. Almost in a sense of pity, it grabbed your chin and forced you to look at it in the eyes. Looking at your captor you seen that its face was dripping in black ink and with a sinister smile plastered on its face. After a long stare off, it began to speak with a jagged muffled voice. ~

 ** _hOw DaRe YoU cOmE tO mY tErRiToRy. I wAnT yOu OuT! I wIlL gIvE yOu TwO dAyS tO lEaVe, If NoT?.._**

 ****It then pulled a knife from out of the ink and stabbed you repeatedly in the chest.~

~You woke with a shock of energy and sprung to your feet screaming. Scaring your dad, he jumped as well and fell off the chair he was sleeping on. Rubbing his back he angrily ripped off his mask and threw it across the room.~

 _What was that about (Y/N)! You about gave me a heart attack, give me a warning before you go ahead and do something like that!_

~You looked at him and began to tear up.~ I'm sorry, no need to yell at me..

~With a sigh he rubbed his temples~ _No its fine (Y/N). I'm just not used to being woke up by someone else anymore.. Now tell me what the hell just happened.._

~After you told him what happened in your dream and told him sorry about scaring him a few dozen times, he then sat back and began to ponder. After a few minutes of silence and boredom he jumps up from his chair and yells. ~ _" I got it! "_

~ With that out burst form your dad you just about pissed yourself on the floor. You stood up and walked over to him and waited. You stood there looking at him waiting for the answer for what seemed like forever. After a few minutes of him starring back at you, your patience begins to diminish. ~

Ok just tell me, what did you come up with!

~With a brilliant smile.~ _I'm glad you asked! I was waiting for you._

Grrrr...

 _Now! I got some good news and bad news. The bad news is that Bendy knows your here and is waiting to kill you. But the good news is that the ritual we did for you works like a charm!_

Wait what? Pause for one second. First off what do you mean when you said, "he knows I'm here and wants to kill me" And second, What that fuck do you mean ritual!?

~His smile fades and his eyes narrow.~ _I thought you knew.._

No! I don't know jack shit of what we are talking about!

 _Ok.. First calm down and take a seat. When your ready I will explain everything like I promised._

~ Time Lapse! ~

~After a long talk with your dad about Bendy you sat back against the chair and just stared at him in disgust.~ Why.. Why would you do something like that to him?!

 _We didn't have much of a choice my dear.. Joey wasn't that much of a kind fellow, we couldn't change his mind even if we wanted to._

No wonder he just goes around killing everyone! He is pissed!

 _Yes I know.. thats why I'm still alive. I treated Bendy with a little compassion back then. So in return when Bendy came to power he spared me, but in a sort of twisted way, he also punished me as well. Now I'm stuck in a never ending loop of misery of despair._

I see.. Now if thats what happened to Bendy. Then what does this ritual have to do with me?

~Sigh~ He puts his hands on his face and kept them there for a good while.~ _Alright.. Before I begin I want to tell you that I'm so very sorry and I love you so very much (Y\N)..._

J-just tell me ok? No beating around the bush...

 _Alright.. It all started when I adopted you at an old orphanage when you were only a few years old. At the time you already showed signs that you were a very gifted child, different and unique and every way possible. Over time you began to grow on me, and I loved you so much for that, I was planning on even keeping you for myself and away from this! But Joey thought other wise.. You see Joey, Henry and I dreamed of making more then just drawings on paper. We wanted.. no.. we needed to create living creatures of our own design. They could talk, sing and dance to the snap of our fingers. But in order for us to achieve this, we needed to look into the darkest parts of man's past. Eventually we found what we are looking for_. ~ He get up, walks over to his desk and pulls out the book~ _Here! This is what we found!_ ~ He then hands it to you~

You open it up to see that it was the book he gave you on your birthday. Its my book...

 _Yes I know.. Its call the "Illusion of living". With that book we unlocked many secrets. With that we obtained knowledge that we used to bring Bendy, Boris and Alice to life. But as you could tell there was a catch to it. We needed power. We had rituals to get it with, but alas it would diminish in a short amount of time after summoning. So we need a vessel to store all of it in. Thats when you came in.. I searched and searched for years for someone like yourself. When I finally found you, you were brought here to the workshop. Using the book we were able to make a linkage from you to the ink machine. Using this linkage and power we could create life with it._

So to get this straight.. You used me for your own personal gain..

 _..Yes. This line of power links you and Bendy together. Thats the only reason why you seen him in your dream. And this is the only reason why I'm even sane right now. As you can see I'm no longer a fleshy meat bag anymore. I'm comprised of mostly ink, everything here is linked through you.. Thats why right now its my most top priority to keep you safe and alive._ ~ He then sits down and looks at you~ _I told you I will tell you everything when you woke up. Didn't I?_

~You look at him with tears starting to run down your face.~ What you are saying is that my whole life was a lie, and all I ever was, was a monster.

~He stares at you in silence, not sure what to say or how to take care of this situation. ~ _(Y\N) look at me._

~You look up at him in a look of sadness and desperation.~

E _verything I just told you was just the past. Right now we have the power to right what has been wronged. Now stop crying and lets go take a walk around. We can go get something to eat on our way to cheer you up! ~_ He gets up then offers his hand to you~

Are you saying that I can make everything right again?

 _Yes you can (Y\N). But you have to be strong in order to achieve this. So stop crying and take my hand._

~You then get up form you chair and take your dad's hand.~


	8. Chapter 8

~ You sat on the floor flipping through the pages of one of many books you found scattered through out the workshop. Its been a few months since you've been trapped here in this hell hole. So to pass the time your dad told you to try and find something to do, like read a book or build something with him. So to make your life a less tormentous, you decided it would be more healthy for you to try and keep yourself busy. First you decided to try and help your dad around with in his projects, but in the process you just ended up breaking everything you touched. So with that out of the question, you decided to do the second best thing. You went searching around the workshop for any book you could find. Once you found a arm full, you took them to your dad's room and spent the last few days just reading away. After what felt like the seventh book, you then found one with a worker's manual in it. Scanning though it, you stumbled upon a map layout of the workshop. With an idea, you carefully read and memorizing every turn it showed. Closing the book you got up from the floor and tossed the book aside. You then walked to your side of the room and started to shove all your belongings into your knapsack. With all the ruckus you were making, your dad on the other side of the room looked up from his project and called over. ~

 _Um.. (Y\N), what are you doing?_

I'm leaving this place. I had enough! ~As you yelled still packing up.~

~ He sprung to his feet ~ _What?! You can't leave now!_

~ You stop, then look at him out of the corner of your eye ~ I don't have a much of a choice. Ether A: I will starve to death here, or B: I will completely go insane! So weighing up my options for awhile, I figured it would be best that I try to escape and have the possibility of dying instead of staying here to wallow in my own misery..

 _~ He puts up his hands in defeat ~ OK... fine. I get your point. But your looking at this the wrong way!_ ~ He then walks over to the door opens it up and motions for you to follow him ~ _Follow me, I have something to show you that just might just change your mind._

~Setting down your knapsack with a big sigh, you got up off the floor and follow your dad out the door. ~

~| Time Lapse! |~

~After walking down the endless maze of hallways for what seemed for hours, you and your dad eventually approach a wide open room with pedestals that alined the walls. As you took a look around, you began to notice that there were picture frames above them. ~

~ You looked over your shoulder at you dad and called him over~ Hey dad, come here please.

 _Yeah what is it?_

What are these pictures of these bullshit items doing on the wall?

 _Oh those! We need to go around the workshop and gather them up and set them upon the pedestals._

Uh hu.. OK instead of getting me more confused. Just tell me the whole plan..

 _Yup! I figured you would say that! ~ He then once again motions for you to follow him_ ~

~Your dad leads you around a few corners and walks up to a door. ~

 _(Y\N) stay here for a second._

~ He walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. Not long after your dad entered, you started to hear your dad talk to himself. That wasn't much of a surprise to you, over the past couple of months you bean to get used to him do that occasionally here and there. That was until you heard someone responded to him. Hearing that, you wondered if your insanity was starting to kick in. So scotched yourself closer and plastered your ear to the door. After awhile of silence you said to yourself ~

Hu.. weird I-i thought I hear- ~ The door then swings opens making you fall face first onto the floor ~ Rubbing your head you looked up to see your dad standing above you tapping his foot.

 _(Y\N)..._

Yes.. ~ You answer cautiously ~

 _Didn't I tell you to wait out there?_

Yeah.. I did! You didn't tell me that I couldn't listen though..

 _Grr.. smartass..._

~With that you then here a slight chuckle behind you.~

~Getting up quickly, you spun yourself around and came face to face with a large K-9 that stood upright. Jumping back wth a scream, you then hid yourself behind your dad. ~

Oh My god! What the fuck is at! ~ As you point at it menacingly screaming~

~ Your dad laughs then steps aside, letting you in full view of the dog ~ _Boris isn't here to hurt you, as a matter of fact he's here to help us out._

Wait what?! Thats Boris?

Yup! thats me!  ~ He exclaimed three octaves higher ~

Wow.. ~ You then get up and walk over to him touching his then yank your hand back is shock ~ What? Your not made of ink?

~ Boris looks down at you and laughs ~ As a matter of fact I am. I have the coat of a normal dog but ink flows through me like blood. That I can promise!

~ After awhile of casually petting Boris and chitchatting, you dad clears his throat to catch you and Boris's attention.~ _I hate to intervene you two, but we do have some stuff to get done today.._

Aw. Alright.. ~ You then follow your dad out the door with Boris tailing behind. ~

~| Time Lapse! |~

~ After everyone gathered up the bullshit items and set them on the pedestals, everything was all set to begin the ritual.~

~ You walk over to your dad and tap him on the shoulder ~ Hey dad I got a question.

 _Yeah?_

What exactly is this ritual for? I thought this was suppose to change my mind?

 _Trust me, it will.. Now we need to get this done before night fall. Could you go do something for me?.._

Alright.. what is it?

 _There is a "Flow" button in the small animation room down a couple of halls from here. I need you to go there and hit it for me. When thats done, come back here._

~ You then start to recall the map you memorized earlier ~ ok I think I know where that is. Could I bring Boris just incase?

 _Yeah go ahead._

~ With a little jump of joy, you ran over to Boris and motioned for him to follow you. ~


	9. Chapter 9

~ You tip-toed down the halls as quietly as you could after Boris told you the scary stories about the cut outs. You couldn't help but feel scared of every little sound you made fearing that one of those ink monsters from earlier would find you or even worse, the infamous Bendy could find you first. After awhile of sneaking around the halls, you slow down and look at Boris whom was following behind.~

Hey Boris ~ You whispered ~

Yeah?

Those cut outs you told me about earlier, does he really see though their eyes?

He sure does. He showed me a long time ago when the workshop was still in it's prime.

Wait, you and Bendy were friends?

We sure was.

~ As he told you the story of how him and Bendy became best friends, you made your way around the corner and found the animation room up ahead. ~ Hey Boris could you wait outside the room while I fine the button?

Sure can!

Ok good. It will only take me a second.

~ You smile at Boris then make your way into the room. As you walked in you take took a look around to find that it only a few chairs sitting around and a small recorder aimed at the wall ready to be played. The floor was still sticky and covered with ink, but you've become accustomed to the slipperiness. After while of moving loose gears and boards around you eventually find the " Flow " button. Punching the button hard with your fist, the room begins to shake and rattle. You were startled by the sudden motion of everything and began to rocked back and forth with the shake of the room. Worried that the roof might cave in above you, you started to make your way to Boris who had his nails dug into one of the posts to keep himself balanced. As the room shook, ink droplets started to fall from the ceiling forming large pubbles at the floor. As the ink started to build up, it became harder for you to move your legs around. With a long tedious struggle you eventually got out of the ink and made your way to Boris. As soon as you got close enough to the door, a large wall of ink shot out of the floor in front of you sending you falling backwards. You laid on the floor starting at it as it seemed to grow in thickness. Just like in your dream, the veins started to crawl out of the wall along the ceiling towards you. As you watched them crawl towards you, you heard a small sound behind you. Taking a chance, you turned your head quickly to see a pile of ink rising up form the floor and start to form a large thin figure. You then stood up and ran towards the wall beating on it with your fist hoping to break it down. As you beat on the wall, the figure shot out a hand causing the ink that formed the wall to shoot out and grab ahold of you. As you struggled to regain your hands and legs back, the figure fully formed it's self and began to walk towards you. Grabbing you by the your collar , it picked you up off the floor and turned you around to face it. ~

~ In a rough voice it said ~ _**I tHoUgHt I tOlD yOu tO lEaVe ThIS pLaCe! NoW LoOk At WhAt YoUv'E DoNe! He NoW HaS FuLl CoNtRoLl OvEr ThE mAxHiNe!**_ ~ It then begins to shake you back and forth rapidly as if it was frustrated. After it was done giving you on hell of a head ache, it then threw you against the wall with a hard hit to the back of your skull. ~

~ As you sat there rubbing your head, you begin to see the figure move angrily towards you as it spoke quickly in a unfamiliar language. As it came closer, you threw up your arms and began to yell at it. ~

I-I don't understand! please just give me a chance, I can fix this! ~ You then closed your eyes and looked away in fright ~

~ It stopped dead in it's tracks and stared at you. After a long silence, it began to speak. ~ **_LoOk mE iN tHe EyEs_** **.**

~ When you refused to do so, it then got on all fours and crawled close to you. It then grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at it.~

~When you opened your eyes, you came face to face with Bendy~

 **HoW cAn I bElIeEe YoU?!**

~As he yelled at you, tears started to stream down your face~ I-I don't know! J-just let me go I will figure out a way!

~ He then pulls out a knife and lays it against your throat. When you felt the cold blade against your skin, you stopped crying and gave him your full attention. ~ **YoU sEe tHiS kNiFe? I wILl gIvE iT tO yOu, BuT wHeN I dO I wAnT yOu To Go StRaIgHt tO SaMmY aNd sTaB hIm fOr Me. GoT iT?! aNd In ReTuRn I wIlL lEt YoU lIvE tO sEe AnOtHeR dAy.**

~ Bendy then removes the knife from your throat and sets it in your hands. He then gets up and stands a safe distance away from you. With a sharp motion of his hand, the wall of ink falls to the floor and the shaking of the workshop stops. He then points his hand to the door and yells: **LeAvE!** Almost as quickly he appeared, he vanished behind a nearby cut out leaving all but a little trace of ink behind...~

~ You got up from the floor with your legs shaking and stuck the knife in your back pocket. You stood there for a few minutes to see if Bendy would return, when you thought the close was clear you bolted out the door at full speed. As you ran down the hall, you could see out of the corner of your eye as little Bendy cutouts peak their heads around the corners watching you. As you watched them back, you run full speed right into something large with a impact the sent you stumbling to the floor. You laid there few minutes as pain shot through your back looking up you realize it was Boris you ran into. Boris then walks over to your side and looks down at you with a worried expression.~

I'm so sorry (Y\N)! I didn't see you there! ~ Boris then helps you up to your feet~

It's alright Boris.~ As you rubbed your head ~ Besides where were you at?! I was looking every were for you.

I could say the same for myself! I was looking for you too! When that ink wall shot up blocking you in that room, I ran around trying to find another way in. The I returned with this axe, you were nowhere to be found. ~ He then crouches down and brushes the hair out of your eyes ~ But It doesn't matter now.. I'm just glad your ok.

Thanks Boris I don't know what I would do without you... After a few minutes of silent application, Boris stands up.

No time for waiting (Y\N). Lets hurry up and get this done and over with. ~ He then offers you his hand ~

~ Forgetting all about of what happened back in the animation room, you smile back at Boris and gladly took his hand. ~


	10. Chapter 10

~ It took a little while to find your way again and make it back to the "Sacrifice" room where your dad was waiting for you and Boris. As you walked down the halls getting closer to the room you seen the toll that the shaking did on the workshop. The place was turned into a complete mess. Boards were scattered and broken everywhere, ink bubbles formed at the floor, and ink droplets bleed through the lines in the ceiling. You couldn't help but want to cry thinking it was your fault, after all you were the one to press the button.. Sensing the negative vibes that came off you, Boris tapped your shoulder ~

(Y\N), you alright?

~ Startled, your quickly wiped away your tears and looked back towards him ~ Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a little shook up from earlier. But its ok I will get over it soon.

Alright.. ~ As he nods his head~

~ Once you made it through all the mess, you eventually make your way to the room. When you walk in the doorway, you stopped dead in your tracks in shock. The room was plastered in ink from the ceiling to the floor. If you didn't know there was pedestals in there, you would of never found them. As you began to walk into the room, you started to look around for your dad, when you found him, he was knee high in the ink staring at the floor. You then cleared your throat the catch his attention. ~

~ Without looking up at you he said. ~ _Ah! (Y\N) there you are. I was wondering of you got lost somewhere in the halls.. I was about to send out one of my newest recruitments to find you._ ~ Then with the lift of his hand a ink monster popped out of the floor beside him. When it did, you could feel Boris jump a little beside you and tense up with his hairs standing on end. You dad then looks up, takes off his mask and examines you and Boris's expression. ~ _They won't hurt you (Y\N), so just calm down ok?_ ~ He then looks at you with a smirk~ _They are here to help us wit-_ ~ He then stops dead sentence... When he did, Boris then quickly grabs ahold of your arm and tries to make be-line for the door. Just before he could make the quick escapes, your dad quickly waves his hand and sends a ink wall just like Bendy's, shooting up from the floor blocking the doorway. ~

 _Were are you going Boris?!_ ~ He then tilts his head sideways with a sinister smile starting to creeping at the edges.~

~ Boris looks at Sammy then pulls you closer to him ~ Sammy, you know better then to do this.. Just let us go.

~ Ink monsters then started to appear all over the room as your dad made his way closer to you. When your dad was about three feet away, he stopped and snapped his fingers. Then the ink monsters disappears form the room.~

 _You know what Boris.. Your right, perhaps I should think through this more clearly.._

~ Just when Boris began to relax, ink monsters splashed out beside him, grabbing him and pinning him to the wall. As Boris struggled to break free, you ran over to try and aid him. As you tore the ink monsters off of him, they would fall to the floor and begin to attack you. As they tackled you to the floor your father walks over and shoos them off. He then grabs you forcibly by the shoulder and makes you stand beside him. ~

 _(Y\N)! What are you doing?! I said they won't hurt you unless provoked..._

~ You then look at him angrily and begin to yell at him~ What do you mean "What am I doing"! They are attacking Boris!

 _Yes I know they are.._

~ You then break free from him ~ Wh-what are you doing then! Boris isn't here to hurt us, just let him go!

~ He narrows his eyes and says. ~ _I can't do that.._

~ You then squeeze yours hand forming them into fists ~ ...why can't you?!

~ Your dad then gives you a lazy expression ~ _Isn't it obvious? I figured you could see it by now, but it appears I was wrong..._

~ Letting your fists fall to your sides, you began to back up slowly ~

~ Seeing this your dad then waves his hand once again and ink monsters re-appear. ~ _Don't worry (Y\N) I won't hurt you. Your my daughter after all, it will only take a little bit of time before you can see through my eyes._ ~ The ink monsters then spring forth and tackle you, pinning you to the floor. ~

 _Please don't try and run.. J-just let me explain (Y\N)..please.._ ~ He then points to Boris~ _You see this abomination right here? This is the reason why we are kept prisoners in this hell hole! For too long (Y\N) Iv'e waited for you to find me... Without you I would still be stuck here.._ ~He then walks over to you and cradles your chin ~ _But together father and daughter, we can finally fix whats been wronged. Once we kill all of them, we are finally free.._ ~ He then steps back and snaps his fingers. The ink monsters in response extend their claws and begin to rip Boris one by one to pieces~

~ Through his bloodied screams, you closed your eyes began to cry. When the sounds of agony stopped, your lifted your head and looked at your dad. You then began to yourself. ~ This is why Bendy wanted me out. It wasn't Bendy who was keeping me hostage, it was my dad. All this time I was blinded, thinking Bendy was the bad guy..

~ He then snaps his fingers and the ink monsters let go of you. ~ _Do you see now (Y\N)?! I need you, Your Dad Needs You!._ ~He then offers his hand to you. ~ _Now..would you help me in this?_

~ As you stared at his hand, and an idea slowly began to form its way into your head. After a long pause, you look at him and say. ~Your right dad... ~ You then get up off the floor and run to him giving him a tight hug~

~ Your dad then lowers his guard, closes his eyes, and hugs you back lovingly~ _Thank you..(Y\N). I love you so much._

~ Without him realizing it, you pull out the knife you put in your back pocket and stabbed him right in the back of the chest exactly were the heart is. As you did that, he then stopped breathing and began to spit and sputter ink out of his mouth. After a few minutes you get close to his ear and whisper. ~

I love you too dad.. Now we are both free.

~ You let go of him and watched as he hit the floor with a sicking thud. You stood back and let the knife fall to the floor with him. Not sure wether to cry or not, you stood there and stared at your now limp dad. After a few minutes of silence, the ink monsters re-appreaed form the floor and began to spring forth after you. You jumped back just avoiding the blow and bolted our the door. Running full speed you ran down the halls not sure where it would it lead. As you ran you looked behind you and seen they were hot on your tail. Not entirely sure were to go, you quickly skid around one corner and seen in the distance was an exit point. With that subbed boost of motivation, you ran even faster. As you were about to reach out for the door knob, the floor began to shake underneath you and all of a sudden you were falling into a dark abyss. With a hard smack you landed on your back at the bottom of the hole. Laying there you looked up to see the ink monsters stare down at you as the world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Your eyes snapped open to the darkness that surrounded you, your heart pounded heavily in your chest and your body left frail, sore and broken. You then tired to turn you head but was met with sharp pains piercing your neck. Ignore it, you then lean yourself up, but only to fall back down to the cold boards underneath you. As you laid there sweat was starting to pour down your face, but you were too sore to physically wipe it away. You then decided to continue to lay on the floor and stare above you only to practically seeing nothing but blackness looming above. You then start to worry when you recall what happened to you before you fell down here, but that worry shorty left once confusion look over. Ignoring the searing pain that shot though you, you got yourself up off the floor and grabbed something sturdy nearby to balance yourself onto. Not being able to see anything, you blinked over and over to try and make out your surroundings and it wasn't long before your eyes adjusted to the dark. You tilted your head to the left and to the right making out some notable features. There were three doors in the room, two of them were on the right side but were boarded up with large nails, while the other one was across from them hanging wide open. Not taking long to make your decision, you began to slowly nudge you way across to the door, but you were caught short when you happened to get a small glimpses of a dark figure leaning against one of the walls. You stopped and stared at it wondering if you were just hallucinating, you then start to head over to the figure for a closer look. As you got in reaching distance, the figure quickly jerked it's head and stared directly at you. The sudden movement scared you, making you lung backwards causing you to fall. You hit the floor hard sending sharp pains throughout your body. With a groan you laid there as you watched the figure make it's way closer to you. With no motivation left to fight, you laid your head back and closed your eyes accepting your fate. You then felt two hands wrap around you, and picked you up off the floor. It then tightened it's grip on you and tossed you over it's shoulder like a rag doll. You quickly snapped your eyes open to see what was going on, but only to look down and see that you were about six or seven feet off the floor. The only person you knew that was that tall was Boris. You weren't quite sure how he was alive, but you didn't care at the time, you were just extremely happy he was here! With a sigh of relief you hugged him as tightly as you could. ~

I'm so glad you made it Boris!..

~ Boris didn't answer.~

Boris... don't ignore me. Its really rude you know. Could you let me down?..

~ Then out of the corner of your eye, you could see a sharp pointed tail twitch and swing out with excitement. ~

 **You would like that wouldn't you human?..**

~ Your then start to feel your heart sink as you realized whom it really was. You dared not to say his name afraid that if you opened your mouth, you just might start to cry. As if sensing your hesitation, the figure then takes you off his shoulder and throws you down on the floor next to him. Trying to cease the moment, you push yourself up quickly, but only to fall back down yelling. As you looked up through tears of pain, you weren't able to see the figure clearly, but you could of sworn that you seen it smiling down at you. ~

~ It then walks over to one of the walls and grabs one of the candles. You then see little sparks of light in the dark as the figure begins to light up the candle. When the candle starts to burn brightly, the figure then turns itself around making your fears become reality. ~

~ You then start to breath in sharp irregular breaths as tears begin to flow freely down your face.~ P-please don't hurt me..

 **Then say it!..**

Wait what? Say what!

 **My NaMe! SaY mY nAmE!**

~ You didn't understand or know why he was offended by this, but one thing was for sure, if you didn't say his name soon you knew he wouldn't hesitate to rip out your throat. ~

~ After a few moments of silence, Bendy begins to administer low growl. With a quick moment, Bendy then pinned you on the floor and reached behind him for this knife.~

~You then felt a sharp stinking sensation at your throat. In a pleaded voice you yelled~ Bendy! Y-your name is Bendy...

~ He then quickly withdraws his knife, gets off of you and begins to smile again. ~ **Good. Now was that so hard human?** ~ He then pats your head in application.~

~ You then start to feel yourself swell with rage. Before you get a chance to stop yourself you begin to speak in a anger tone. ~ Don't call me human.. My name is (Y\N)..

~ As you tell him this, he grabs a hold of the candle and blows out the flame. He then looks at your with a calm expression and simply says.~ **Fine...**

~ He then once again grabs ahold of you and tosses you back over his shoulder. In shock that Bendy didn't simply cut your throat after you got nasty with began to raise more questions then answers. ~

B-bendy?

 **Yes?**

Could you do me a favor?

 **Wasn't saving you from a killing fall enough favors from you?**

Wait what?... ~ You then blink your eyes a few times in confusion. ~ Why would you... Wait.. I see what your doing here...

~ You then see a slight grin forming on his face. ~

~ You then narrow your eyes at Bendy. ~ Bendy.. Stop blowing smoke up my ass and tell me whats going on here...

 **I will explain to you when we get somewhere safe. But right now I want you to hold your breath alright?**

Grrr... Bendy! Stop trying to change the subject!

 **(Y\N).. Just do it..**

~ With a sigh you then hold your breath as he begins to walk over to a large ink puddle and steps in. ~

~ He then tilts his head back at you. ~ **Ready?**

~ You weren't quiet sure what was going on but you nodded you head anyways. ~

~ almost instantly Bendy starts to begin to seemingly melt into the puddle, bringing you right along for the ride.~

~ You then looked down to see that you were also melting into the ink puddle as well. This sent complete panic and you began to scream bloody murder as the ink quickly made its was up to your neck. Just before your head went under you blackout out from the lack of oxygen and shock. ~


	12. Chapter 12

~ Your eyes shot open after a heavy drop of ink pelted your forehead. You quickly sat yourself up and wiped away the irritating liquid. Through a disoriented daze you crossed your arms and shivered. Up until now, you never realized how cold and damp the workshop really was. You patted around on the floor for a blanket as you continued to rub your eyes ridding them of the haziness. Once you could see clearly you looked around and found a nicely folded blanket next to you. Wrapping yourself tightly, you slowly pushed yourself up off the floor. ~

Hello? Were am I? Is anyone here? ~ But all you heard was the echo of your voice and the sound of ink droplets continuously splashing against the floor.~

~ After a few minutes of silence, you began to hear clapping echoing through the room. All of a sudden an alarm when off in your head as a rush of images blasted themselves through, sending wave after wave of memories. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you looked up to see the skinny lanky figure emerge itself from the darkness. It stopped clapping and began to speak in a deep scratchy voice.~

 **And so she finally awakes! I must say, I'm surprised you survived this long. Figured that ink trip down here would do the trick! But alas I was wrong.. Some how you managed to survive.. once again.**

Then you might as well get used to me now Bendy. Looks like your not getting to get rid of me anytime soon especially since you brought me all the way.. were ever this is..

 **Its called level K. Its the third floor down from the surface..**

Oh? Ok then thanks for telling me! ~ You then walk yourself towards the door and grabbed ahold of the handle. You tugged and pulled as hard as you can to open it, but with no luck.~

 **Ha! You think I would make it that easy? Once your down here, theres no exit. Why did you think I had to take the puddles to get here?**

~You then started to sarcastically tap your chin in thought.~ Hmm. I don't know! Why don't you tell me more?

~You then started to hear Bendy administer a low growl as a warning for you to stop. With a sigh, you walked back over to your spot and sat back down.~

Alright.. I get it.. What do you want Bendy. You wouldn't just let me backsass you and live to tell the tail about it.

~ You then see Bendy make a small smirk which he quickly covers up and hides. He then straighten this bowtie and clears his throat.~ **I'm glad you asked! I have a small task for you in exchange for the favors I did for you back there.**

Since when do I owe you anything?

 **Hmm.. Lets see here.** ~ He the begins to pace back in forth.~ **One of them was for the fall, the second was for the dream, The third was for sparing you at the "Flow" button and fourth was... for now.**

What? Thats bullshit!

 **What do you mean?**

You weren't there when I fell. In the dream I woke myself up. Third one I killed my father for you! And there is no fourth one! You lied.

 **On the contrary I was there when you fell. Why do you think you even survived that? For the dream I gave you a warning for you to leave, which you ignored. And for the third one you didn't even complete that one.. Now for the Forth..** ~ You then see a wicked smile creep its way across his face.~

~ Seeing this sent chills and dread down your spine. As soon as you took your first step backwards, Bendy sprung himself forwards and grabbed you by the neck lifting you off your feet. You struggled to breath in the strong grasp and immediately clawed away at the strangulating force at clenching down on your tender neck.

Ple-...se. St-st-op. ~ You choked in your plea, lungs now painfully coiled up in your chest.~

~Bendy then narrowed his eyes more and made a low feral snarl at your pathetic attempt to beg for mercy. He then pulled you back and hurled you. Your back made a loud crack when you collided with the old wooden wall and you silently screamed in pain, not yet feeling any air return to your lungs. You thought that the impact had broken your spine but the cracking noise sounded more of wood snapping then bone. You tumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to rest on something. You freely raised yourself up on all fours and forced yourself to inhale some air and you looked up to see Bendy standing right there in front of you, reaching down for you again. You tried to crawl away but a strong clamp on the back of your neck stopped you. You grimaced from the pain and jerked away from the strong hold as best as you could. Bendy watched as you thrashed wildly to get free from his grasp and all efforts proved futile.~

Be-..Bendy! Why are you doing this!

~ Bendy then cut you off by throwing you back down to the floor effortlessly. You remained on there and watched as Bendy shot out his hand towards the walls, this scene almost seemed recognizable to you. Just as you feared of what was about to happen; long black veins shot out from the darkness admitting strong vibes of sheer power like you left in your dream. Your nightmare was coming to life before your eyes and already you could see how the scene was going to play out. As the veins grew, so did Bendy's smile and laughter.~

Ok! ok! I give I give! ~You yelled as you kicked away at the blackness.~

~ Bendy then walks over to you and kneels down to your level.~ **Looks as if you owe me another then eh?**

~ You shake your head up and down in agreement afraid to say a word.~

~ Bendy then stands up and snaps his fingers, sending the veins of ink to snap back into the darkness.~ **Excellent! Then lets get down to business.**


	13. Chapter 13

~ You laid yourself down on the soft mattress as you closed your eyes and listened to the rhythmatic drops of a nearby leaking pipe. For the past few weeks things have been peaceful for you, daily food and water, clean space, new cloths, blankets, and even a clean mattress for you to rest on. You knew Bendy was only supplying these comforts for you in order to get you in a better shape for his "Evil" doing, but right now you don't care one way or another, you were going to enjoy this moment even if it kills you. You then squeezed your eyes tightly trying to rid yourself of thought. You needed sleep, its been a few days since you were given enough time to rest. Lately Bendy has been sending his "minions" in every hour to check in on you, and they aren't no quiet bunch either. After a few minutes passed, your mind ezed itself down and with everything quiet you were able to finally sleep. ~

You materialized in the middle of a dark and dense forest with a brightly lit moon with a vast coat of stars littering the sky. It wasn't long before you could hear the loud hamming of someones heart beating out of pure fear. You listened closely for the low rapid beat and ran straight ahead over several small bushes and trees to find a dark figure weaving around and thought the forest with an sense of shock an fear that followed it. You watched as the figure ran away and you waited a few minutes to see their pursuer, but there was nothing. At least not yet, there was a strange presence looming around that you didn't understand, but you ignored it and continued onward. You then hoped out of the bush that you were hiding in and followed the figure at a distance to a nicely lit opening at the end of the woodlands with a large cliff that towered menacingly above. The cliff then grew and expanded until it encircled you and the figure on each side preventing any escape. The large rock and dirt wall quickly blocked the path with its mocking height. The figure then placed its hand on the wall and dug its nails in as it tried to climb its way out. Now you and the stranger were trapped and cornered. You crouched down and hid yourself within a thick bush and watched for what was going to happen next. Suddenly several clones of your dad (Sammy in case you didn't know) appeared around the strange figure each welding a small blade in their hand that were coated with fresh crimson blood. The figure then fell to it's knees shaking and began to speak in a familiar voice.

Please, ju-just let me-me go? it said in pure fear as it visibly shuttered in its spot.

Why...Would I...Do that..? ~ Your dads said in a venomous voice. ~

They then tilted their heads to the side and laughed, grinning widely after their dark chuckle came to a stop.

~ You then felt your vision become blurry and feel yourself loose control over your movements. You then stood up and begin to run in the direction of one of the many duplicates. You then plowed your body into one of them, knocking them over and grabbed it's blade. You then tried to regain control to stop yourself but failed once your hand forcibly plunged the knife into the copie's chest. Your hand repeatably continued the stabbing motion until all movement halted to a stop. You watched in helpless horror as you sprung to your feet and began to once again charge your way at another one. As you got in inches from another copy, they all spontaneously open their mouths in a frustrated snarl and combusted into ash around you. With them gone, you fell to your knees grabbing ahold of your skull as your vision return to normal, and your movements became yours again. You rubbed your eyes you slowly got back to your feet. With a deep irritating sigh you took a look around the clearing to see the strange figure crouched in a corner. With their back turned crying, you began to walk towards them with your hand extended unsure what to do next.~

Shh.. shh. Its ok. Its alright. They are all gone now, no need to be afraid anymore. ~ You said in a hush soft tone.~

~ When you got inches from them, you laid your hand gently on the stranger's shoulder to try to calm them down. The stranger then stopped crying and began to speak in a quite tone. ~

Thank you (Y\N) for saving me.

What thats not right? How do you know my name..?

~ You then felt your heart begin to hammer in your chest as the figure went completely silent and still. You let go of them in fright and let them fall to the ground in front of you. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped as you realized why their voice sounded so familiar to you earlier. You began to back away from the mirror image of yourself as their face began to peel and melt itself away. Suddenly without and warning you felt the world around you begin to shake violently. You then looked down to see the ground beneath you disappear and a black void began to drag you into a thick pool of darkness. You panicked even more and tried to cling to the ground closets to you in fear, but the chunks just broke off and sunk as you grabbed on. It took a few seconds for you to realize the familiar sensation wash over you.

You scream on top of your lungs as you feel yourself waking up and getting shaken by your shoulder. When you open your eyes, you see a twisted looking face almost like a pirate close to yours, startling you and making you scream again. ~

Ahhhhh!

~ Bendy's servant jumps back startled from your sudden outburst.~

Aah! M'ears, m'ears!.. Thats if I had any ears... Hahaha!... Oh! Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist. Are you alright (Y\N)? You were screaming in your sleep.

~ Still out of it, you are unable to answer him. You are still in a state of shock mumbling to yourself.~

It was... all a dream?

~Suddenly the doors to your room slam open and Bendy barges in only to see his servant in your room while you are still looking terrified. Jumping to conclusions too early, he slams and pins the thing against the wall while black veins emanated from him.~

 **WhAt DiD yOu Do To HeR?!** ~ He yelled in a unholy tone.~

ACK! Master please! I haven't done anything to her! S-she was s-screaming... in her s-sleep!

~ Bendy's grip grows tighter on it's neckbone, ready to snap it in half.~

 **DoN't LiE tO Me!** ~ Bendy shouts more angrily.~

~ The servant now began to choke on tight grip.~

B-but it's t-true, m-master! I tried to w-wake her u-up, but s-she w-wouldn't... And w-when she d-did... s-she screamed at m-me!

 **YoU iDiOt! YoU sCaReD hEr EvEn MoRe!** ~ Bendy then raises his other hand and gets ready to crack the servant's skull in half.~

B-bendy..?

~ Bendy stops himself upon hearing your trembling voice. He turns to face you, his body still emanating black veins.~

 **WhAt Do YoU wAnT?! DoN't YoU sEe ThAt I'm ClEaRlY bUsY?!**

Bendy! Put him down! He didn't do anything, I just had a nightmare!

~ Bendy then growled at you, looses his grip on the servant and rushes out of your room without saying a word. The servant falls to the floor holding his neck terrified. You finally snap out of your state of shock and quickly get up from the bed to help the servant up.~

Are you alright?

Y-yes.. I will be just fine.

~ You then look up to see the door wide open. Your eyes widen as the golden opportunity presents itself. You then avert your attention to the servant to see that it was still hurt and unable to move.~

Umm... Stay here. I will get something to help you..

Ok... ~ It said totally unaware of your possible escape. ~

~ You stood up and carefully tiptoed your way to the doorway. You slowly peered your head out in the hallway and looked left and right to see any signs of trouble. Not seeing anything and hoping that luck was on your side, you took the chance and bolted blindly down the hallway. As you zoomed past black inky hands shoot out at you, trying their best to take you down and drag you back to your "prison". You dogged left and right as you ran towards the end of the hall. As you rounded the corner you were met with a double wooden door, looking behind you, you could see the ink monster stumbling over each other trying their best to get to you. Out of pure panic you violently swung open the wooden door and slammed them shut behind you with a loud bang. You squeezed your eyes shut and laid your head against the door trying to catch your breath. Once your heart quit hammering at your ribs and your breathing slowed down, you turned around and your jaw almost hit the floor.~

Whoa..

~ Your eyes widen as you proceed to walk further into the enormous library. It was almost like corridors, long and expansive. It's walls stretched outwards in shelves and a few scattered display cases of scrolls and wasn't no ordinary library that you ever seen before no, it was massive and books lined shelves that climbed all the way up the the ceiling which was a good twenty feet high. Visually, it was slightly smaller then the hallway by height and had walls and rooms attached but no arches. Your gaze moved from the high shelves down to the aging wooden balcony which visibly seemed sturdy and in good condition. ~

J-just how big is this place...?

~ You them moved into the center of the room near a few low and dusty bookshelves. You glanced at the old books and many of them appeared to be worn down along the edges. You then notice something odd in the crevice of the bookshelf. You get closer for a better look, and find what seemed to be a switch. Curious, you press it, and it opens up a tiny little door, blowing a lot of dust. You step back startled and coughing a lot.~

Great... *cough* so much dust...

~ You move back closer for a better look and spot what seemed to be a very old book hidden all the way in the back. You reach out to it, and pick it up. It was very dusty, completely covering the book's title. You blow it off completely, and the title is finally revealed, reading _'Origin'_ or _'The Beginning'_ of something? You get even more curious, and you sit down in front of a table to read it.~

~| Time Lapse! |~

~Your eyes begin to fill with tears. You couldn't believe what you just read.~

 **So now you know... Indeed its true, I had everything once upon a time..**

~You hear a gruff voice coming from behind, and you yelp startled, closing the book.~

Oh! Bendy! I didn't know you were back. I-

~ He gently muffles your lips with his hand. ~

 **They took everything from me. My life, my friends, my spirit... all of it...** ~ He scowls very upset.~

 **I swore revenge on the creator. I made a vow that I would hunt him down and take his soul for myself. And so,here I am, corrupted as I am now, able to do as I please! But no one wanted me around... My friends were all taken away. My only friends now are the hostile creatures... the rejects of the studio...**

~ You then stand up from your chair and hug him tightly.~

"Please... say no more...Bendy

~ He remains there, unable to understand your feelings, but then proceeds to hold you back in his embrace.~

Sometimes a simple act can express more than a thousand words. ~You whisper to him, making him actually smile, if only a little. You felt like you finally understood him more than anyone. After a brief moment, he then steps back to look into your eyes, and changes subject completely. ~

 **You know, you've been a very bad, bad girl...**

~You step back a little worried.~ "Um, what are you- ~ He cuts you off immediately.~

 **Don't play so innocent. I know what happened.**

~You look down ashamed, unable to look into his eyes. ~

I'm sorry, Bendy... I promise it won't happen again... Just... please! Don't hurt me...

~You beg to him, making him squint his eyes and clench his sharp teeth grunting. ~

~After a moment of silence, he finally replies.~ **Alright I won't hurt you...**

You look at him very surprised. You didn't think he would actually agree. ~

I **n exchange, I expect you to never do this again. Ever! Otherwise, I can't guarantee your... safety. ~** He demands smirking in the most sinister way possible, you nod and agree. ~

~You knew Bendy was up to something, but you are unable to read his expression.~

~ Bendy then changes subject once again.~

 **Its time I take you back to your room. Its not safe out here.**

But... I just got out.

~ He then looks down at you in a displeasing scroll.~ **Perhaps if your good and listen to me, I will let you wonder a little...**

~ You then look up at him and gave him a bright smile.~ 


	14. Chapter 14

~ Sitting in the same spot for hours you began to doze off and on letting your head dip down from the drowsiness. You did manage to fall asleep a few times but woke up each time from tiny ink droplets falling into the top of your head. After awhile the ink began to soak it's way onto your hair and the small chilly drafts from the walls made you wake up with a cold cranium. Irritated, you violently shook your head to try to get rid of some of the ink but all that came off were only a few droplets. ~

" This is going to have to change real soon.." ~You said to yourself out loud.~

~ Yawing, you forced yourself to stretch and reach over to your bedside were your blanket hung. As you tightly folded yourself up, you began to hear growling noises from your stomach. Getting yourself up from the bed, you began to slowly shuffle your way to the door and peered your head outside to see if one of the servants were on their way. The instant you stepped out into the hallway you felt chills crawl down your arms and back, but it wasn't that feeling you get from Bendy when hes around, no this was something entirely new and you didn't like it not one bit. You wanted to go back and crawl in bed to sleep, but the longer you stood there the stronger the growls from your stomach became. So grabbing a long piece of board you made your way down the hallway to see if you could find one of the servants. After awhile of walking around you began to get a nervous feeling and quickly picked up your speed. It wasn't long until you seen a sudden movement to your left that made you freeze in mid-step. Cautiously you turned your head to see what it was but the hallway you were in was too dark to see anything. You began to get chills when you began to imagine it to be one of those nasty ink creatures. You quickly pushed that image out of your mind and raised you your weapon high as you began to move steadily closer to the movement. Cautiously placing one foot down after the another you suddenly heard a loud snap as one of one of the boards underneath your foot began to break. Realizing your mistake too late, you quickly spun on your heels and tried to make a run for it, but were stopped short by a dark brownish blur moving quickly in front of your face. You fell to the ground with a loud thud and began to blindly kick away in an weak attempt to escape. ~

" No please (Y\N) calm down, I mean you no harm!"

~ Hearing your name made you stop kicking and to look up to see a pair of yellow eyes stare you down from within the shadows. When it stepped out into the candle light you could see that this thing was far from intimidating. Only standing three feet tall, it had a small black nose, small shaggy sideburns and a black beard to match. Unsure what to say, you laid there on the floor and continued to stare up at it until it began to tap it's foot at a rapid pace. ~

" Um, A-are you done staring at me by any chance?"

" I-I'm sorry.. I didn't really mean to."

"Its quite alright.."

~ The creature then walks over to you and offers you it's hand to help you up. You weren't quite sure if you could of trust him enough to accept his offer, but before you could make any decision you were already begin pulled up to your feet. ~

" Um, thank you."

" No Problem. My names Charley by the way, but you can call me Piper for short."

" Oh. Well, um Piper do you happen to be one of Bendy's servants by any chance?"

" Yes why do you ask?"

" I was looking for one of you earlier to see if you had any food on you."

" Oh?.. So thats why your all the way out here. I just recently came by your room to drop off a can of soup only to find the doors wide open with you missing. Just about freaked out and ran around everywhere to find ya before Master realized you escaped.."

" Sorry about that.."

" Like I said, its quiet alright. But now since I found ya we need to hurry up and take you over to master's room. He's been been waiting a pritty long time , don't want to keep him waiting much longer."

~ Piper then motions for you to walk with him, but you remain firm in your place determined not to move. Noticing this Piper lets out a sigh of aggravation.~

" I understand that you don't want to see him but me and you both don't have much of a choice here. We both got to oblige to the Master's demands."

~ With a aggravated sigh of your own you reluctantly nodded you head and proceeded to follow Piper down the hallway. ~

...

...

~ It only look a few minutes before two gigantic wooden doors at the end of the hall came into view. The over all size of the two doors were intimidating enough to make you physically quiver in fear. It didn't help your situation any when you begun to notice the flames of the candles along the walls being to grow brighter the closer you and Piper got. Piper could feel you being to shake beside him and looked over towards you with a sincere smile.~

" Don't worry yourself any. He isn't gonna hurt you or anything, all he want to do is ask a few question and talk about a few things."

" How do you even know this? "

" Its my job to make sure your safe and I need to know whats going to happen if I'm to do just that. Now I understand its just something Master instructed me to do, but its become more of a privilege then a simple task any more."

" Why do you say that?"

" I'm sure you could understand when I say that you tend to get connected to things you take care of over a period of time. Especially when all they ever do in return is show you kindness back, which alone here is a rarity of it's own."

~ Piper gives you a big smile as he walks up to the doors and grabs hold of the handles. He swings the doors open with a cloud of dust and the sound of rusty bolts grinding together. You blinked a few times before the cloud disappeared into the air around you and were met with a instant creep factor as you looked ahead to find yourself staring into nothing but blackness. The hallway light shined in, only to revel a small desk in the center of the room. You couldn't help but think of a horror show and began to back up slowly from the doorway.~

" Afraid of the dark eh? Well that won't do you any good! Here let me help you out.."

~ You then felt two hands on your back as Piper forcibly pushed you into the room. You stumbled a little before regaining your footing and tried to turn around as quickly as possible to get out, but were stopped short once you seem that Piper was already shutting the doors behind him. You froze in place as you left the darkness around you close in making you quiver in fear. You understood that you had to conquer your fears, but leaving you in a dark room alone in a place like this was just too much for you to handle. But your loneliness was quickly short lived once you heard series of heavy breathing behind you. You hand a good idea of who it was but seeing and hearing him talk was one thing, but having him just stand there in the darkness deeply breathing was a whole different feeling of it's own. ~

 **" Strange... never have I heard your heart beat so loudly (Y\N).. Are you afraid of something as little as darkness?"**

~ You slowly turned on your heels to face him, but it was too dark to see anything. ~ " No I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of whats in it."

~ You then heard Bendy snap his fingers causing all the candles on the room to spontaneously light up. You attempted to cover your eyes from the sudden light, but were too late once all you could see were a shadowy imprint behind your eyes lids. You then uncovered your eyes to find Bendy only a few inches away from your face.~

" Eek! Will you cut that out?! Stop creeping around and scaring me like that!" ~ You scowl at him.~

" **Aahahhah!** " ~ He laughs loudly at your childish behavior.~ " **You can calm down I'm just toying around."**

" I'm not here to play Bendy. I just want to get this done and over with.."

~ Bendy's smile then began to fade. ~

 **" Fine.. Lets just get this promise of yours out of the way shall we.?"**

" Promise? When did I owe you a promise?"

 **" Perhaps, I should give you a reminder then.."**

~ Bendy's eyes then began to narrow and his claws began to extend outwards. Noticing this, you began to panic.~

" Oh! No, no, no. Theres no need to I can clearly remember now!"

 **" Good, then I won't have to waste me time "Reminding" you.."** ~ He then walks over to a desk and grabs a small photo book.~

 **" Here take a look at this."** ~ He hands you the book and you open it to only have a few loose picture fall onto the floor.~

~ You pick the photos up off the floor and look to find a angelic angel stare back at you.~

 **" That right there is your target. I need you to go out there and kill her for me."**

" Why?! Look at her, she looks... harmless."

 **" Have you ever heard of the saying don't judge a book by it cover? Well then don't let her fool you, shes as heartless as they come."**

" What did she do?"

" **That is no concern of yours!"** ~ He quickly said through clenched teeth.~

" Actually it is my concern now if you still want me to take care of her for you. I need to know as much about here as I can."

~ Bendy then lets out a irritated sigh.~ **" Perhaps your right... Tell me what exactly do you need to know to get this done and over with?"**

" Who is this, were is she at, why do I need to kill her and how am I even going to do just that?"

" **Alice Angel or formally once known as Susie Campbell was a young woman whom just like the rest of us dreamt of making it big in the limelight. She played a key role in the Workshop's success, but once she was threatened with replacement by a gal known as Allison Pendle, her greed and desperation turned her into treacherous and scandalous monster. She came up with an idea that would finalize her role as Alice Angel, she decided to form herself with the ink machine to become the very character she idled. But as you could tell things went terribly wrong from all of us, especially for her. Alice's beauty was destroyed by the machine, and she was driven mad by just that. Now she wallows in pain and misery in the lower decks of the workshop, snatching up any gears or part she can to fix her body."**

" But why does her obsession with her looks concern you any?"

 **" Her body is almost complete, now as it seems she looking for power now."**

" The if shes a threat to you then why don't you take care of her yourself?"

" **I tried to but each time I failed. Unlike you humans we can never die, and thanks to the machine we resurrect each and every time to only continue the vicious cycle over and over again. But you, you just might have a chance to kill her."**

" If you can't kill her then what makes you think I can?"

 **" You proven to me before that you can do just that. Remember your father? Well just like Alice, you father will continued to do the same thing once he died, but since you intervened he can finally rest for good now."**

" I'm not no fighter Bendy, I was only able to kill him because of fear and blind luck. But to kill someone like Alice? This Is suicidal."

 **" Other then blindly kick away at your attackers, running or smacking them with flimsy boards I'm sure you stand a chance, even if its small one."**

"Wha- Are you insulting me?! ~You shout upset for Bendy treating you like a little girl who can't fend for herself.~ "Look here, mister! The reason why I got into trouble was because your so called "Servants" couldn't even do their job's righ-."

" **So you decided to walk out of your room with blanket wrapped around and a flimsy board for protection just because you thought you could?. If you realize it or not, all this basically hints to your recklessness.** "

" You hated it when Bendy did this shit. Just by Bendy's quick change of the subject, you knew he was trying his best to hide something from you. So you did the next best thing you could think of in order to get someone to talk.~

"Why you-!" ~You try to slap him, but he easily grabs your left wrist.~

" **Really? What did I tell you about doing something like that again?"**

~ He then places a hand on the side of your temple and whispers, "Sleep..." Your head starts to spin slowly. You become dizzy, and your eyes become heavy of sleepiness, unable to stay up.~

" **You are so full of fire you don't even know when to stop...You're a keeper.** " ~He snickers before your world goes back.~

 _ **~| OMG I can't believe that I actually did it! I felt this chapter took so long to make, which it probably did. But anyway I hope you all enjoy it, and if any questions or problems arise please comment below Thank you! |~**_


End file.
